As Long As I Have You
by IKWhatGirlsLike
Summary: Previously Valentine's Day. Percy and Annabeth meet one fine afternoon in kindergarden, now 10 years later, things between them are heating up, faster then expected. Just a bunch of events at first but gets better. PERCABETH! AU Fic. Better than sounds!
1. Valentine's Day

**Valentine's Day**

It was no secret that 7 year old Percy Jackson had a huge crush on Annabeth Chase. Everyone in the entire first grade knew it, Percy got made fun of about it to no end. Annabeth had the teasing almost twice as bad, and she hated him for it. He wouldn't outright flirt, but he would always get caught staring at her and he would give her anything she needed may it be crayons, sunscreen, or even the shirt off his back (but that was another story).

Then Valentines Day rolled around and he knew he had to finally confront her about it, he had played chicken far too long. He spent a whole night making a card for her and he had used everything known to boy on it; he used glitter, assorted colored sharpies, crayons, and dozens of different kinds of construction paper. The finished product was fantastic looking, at least to him it was.

He sat alone in the corner, his only friend, Grover, was sick. He was known as a nerd because noone was willing to get to know him and he was far to shy to talk to anyone by himself. With that being said, he had forced himself to stand up and walk toward the 'popular' group of kids. In it was none other than his not-so-secret crush, Annabeth Chase.

Annabeth saw him walk over and silently hoped he wasn't coming to talk to her. Her hopes were immediately dismissed when he said, "Hey, Annabeth."

She felt bad for the kid, he was actually really nice, she had discovered that first hand. But now that she was finally accepted into the popular kids group, she couldn't be caught dead hanging around Percy Jackson, aka the dorkiest kid in school. He wasn't bad looking, and was probably the only boy at her entire school who didn't have cooties.

She turned toward him slowly, already knowing that this encounter was gonna hurt either one or both of them. "Hi, Percy." she said quietly.

He cleared his throat and looked at his shoes, he was red all the way up to his ears. "Umm, happy Valentine's Day."

He reached into his back pocket and took out a gray card, he embarrasedly handed it to her. She took it numbly as her new 'friends' started giggling. "Thanks."

"Your welcome," he mummbled. "I was just, uh, wondering if, uh, you wanted to, umm, you know-"

"Spit it out, dipwad." Samantha said.

She was probably the most snobbiest kid in class, Annabeth secretly hated her but would never show it. Everyone in her group of friends laughed, she laughed along with them, although she didn't mean it.

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain, spit it out." she said, matching Samantha's coldness perfectly.

He looked at her with hurt filled eyes, he scratched the back of his head. "Do you want to maybe come over tomorrow?" he finally stuttered.

"Of course she doesn't!" Samantha said before Annabeth could respond. "Right, Annie?"

She hated it when people abbreviated her name, Percy was the only one who would say the whole thing, she liked that. "Right." she said. "You'd have to kill me first and chop up the pieces. Otherwise there would be no way."

"Oh, okay." Percy said in a small voice.

Annabeth felt absolutely horrible about it as she laughed along with her friends. Percy turned to walk away but she grabbed his hand, it was all sweaty and hot. "Meet me in the back after school." she whispered in his ear.

Hope flashed in his eyes and he noded eagerly, he walked off to the teacher and asked if he could go to the bathroom.

"What was that about?" Stephanie, one of her other friends, asked.

"Nothing."

The rest of the school day passed quickly for Annabeth, but slowly for Percy. He had to survive the torment of being made fun of for the whole day. But he couldn't get Annabeth's words out of his head, "Meet me in the back after school". They echoed over and over in his head, but it was a good echo.

Finally, the bell rang, signaling the end of school. Percy grabbed all his stuff quickly and all but ran out the door. He had to wait in eager anticipation for five whole minutes before Annabeth showed up.

When she did, he felt the butteflys stir in his stomach and he had to sit down to calm his nerves. She confidently sat down next to him and looked up at the sky. Her young face was quite beautiful as the sunshine rained down upon it. She turned to look at him then smiled, her smile caused a chain reaction and he found himself smiling too.

"I love the valentine you made me," she said. "It was very sweet."

He blushed. "Thanks. I spent two hours on it."

Annabeth was stunned, she couldn't believe that he spent that long on a piece of paper. "I know you like me," she blurted out.

"NO! I don't like you," he said in a rush.

"So you wouldn't care if I did this."

She leaned closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. His eyes were wide and he could only stare at her in amazment.

"Umm, no?"

"What if I did this," she whispered.

Then she kissed his lips for just a second. "Okay, I like you." he admitted.

She was slient for a second. "I like you too."

"Annabeth?" he asked. She turned to him. "Do you want to come over tomorrow."

She smiled. "I'd love to."

"Cool. And, uh, thanks for the kiss."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Percy."

"Happy Valentine's Day."

**I know the characters are very OOC but I wanted to make it cute. Review. I might make this more then a one shot. Maybe. I was also thinking about making a Valentine's Day outtake with the shirt scene. Tell me if you want me to do either of them. REVIEW!!**


	2. Just A Silly Shirt

**Not a one-shot anymore. Taking place before Valentines Day. I got soo many reviews asking for the shirt scene that I decided to do it. I know so far that the story is a little out of order but w/e. Atleast you got something! Well, go ahead and read on. TADA!**

**Just A Silly Shirt**

Percy couldn't help but stare at her again, she really was something other, like someone he'd never met before. He watched intently as 7 year old Annabeth Chase worked on her painting skills. Sure, it seemed like baby stuff but they were only in Kindergarden for crying out loud! Percy continued his staring as she worked on a very detailed house, it was so detailed in fact, that not even the teacher could hide her amazement.

He continued to study her as she began cleaning up her...well definitely not mess, Annabeth wasn't a messy person, he couldn't come up with a correct term. He saw that one mean girl, Samantha, attempt to trip her up as she carried the paints back, but Annabeth was far too smart for that. She side-stepped Samantha's outstretched foot and smiled a bit as she returned the paint. But as she was rinsing out her little paint plate, Samantha decided it was time for revenge.

She walked past Annabeth, shoving into her as she went, Annabeth's shirt got completely soaked through with water. The look in her eyes was murderous so Percy decided to step in just then. He shoved Samantha away and glared at her, she just smirked and continued on her way. He turned back to Annabeth and noticed her examine her shirt, she would definitely need a different one.

Annabeth looked up at the strange green-eyed boy who had stuck up for her. She was doing everything she could to not blush, it was going good for once. "Thank you," she said, the boy only noded. "You're Percy Jackson, right?"

"Um, yeah, that's me." he said, grinning lopsidedly. Annabeth thought he was kind of cute. She turned back to the sopping mess her shirt had become and frowned deeply, Percy watched her closely. "Do you need a shirt?"

"Huh?" Annabeth asked, startled by his sudden outburst.

"Well, I mean, I know you don't have another shirt...NOT THAT I'VE BEEN WATCHING YOU! Umm, well, what I mean to say is, do you want my shirt?"

"Well, if I took your shirt then what would you wear?" she asked.

"Nothing. My mom told me that I should always treat a lady with respect and be a hero when needed." he said, proudly puffing up his chest and pulling his shirt over his head.

Annabeth couldn't help the blush come to her cheeks as she looked at his naked torso. He extended his arm and handed her the shirt, she took it hesitantly. She hurried into the bathroom and quickly changed out of her shirt and into his, she noticed it smelled vaguely like the ocean. How strange. She immediately felt how much bigger the shirt was on her, it wasn't that Percy was fat, she was just, like, anorexic skinny, whatever that means.

She poked her head out the door and noticed Percy talking animately to the teacher, she walked out with her head held high, straight past Samantha and to Percy. The teacher finally shook her head in resignation and sat back down in her chair, though she kept a close watch on them.

At the end of the day, Annabeth felt inclined to say thanks one last time. "Hey, thanks again, Percy." she said.

"No problem, any time." he said with a cheeky grin.

She smiled back softly and watched as his mom picked him up.

When Percy got in the car, his mom demanded to know where his shirt went. He told her the truth and wasn't fazed in the slightest when she gently scolded him but he could see the pride in her brown eyes.

**Alright, I've decided not to make it a one-shot. It's going to be a bunch of random, important times in their lives based off my life. You know the first chapter? Yeah, that was one of the few memories of my childhood I have, but the shirt scene didn't happen. Review and I'll update soon. Later. Mel out.**


	3. The Stupid Dance

**This chapter skips ahead to sophmore year. Enjoy. New twists! ****Review.**

**The Stupid Dance**

15 year old Percy Jackson's heart beat fast, pounding against his chest as he approached her door, he had never been to a dance before but his girlfriend insisted on it. He looked amazing in his black tux, but he felt that it was all just a little much. He paused before the door, looking through the window and trying to fix his hair a little better. Fail.

He took a deep breath and made three quick raps on the door.

"I'll get it!" a familar voice called from the other side.

When it opened, his jaw literally fell open, the girl standing in the frame was absolutely stunning. Her curly blonde excuse for hair was put up elegantly and she wore the perfect amount of make up. She was clad in a white dress that stopped at about her knees and she wore nice heels that just barely fit the description **(what I'm meaning to say is that she was wearing shoes that were heels but like really short and could hardly be classified as heels)**. Her eyes sparkled and she raised an eyebrow before pulling me in.

"Very nice, Seaweed Brain." she commented.

"You're not so bad yourself, oh wise one." he said.

"Oh, gee, thanks." They both sat down on the small couch, a love seat it was called if he was not mistaken. "I don't know why you're going, we both know you can't dance." Annabeth said teasingly.

"Well, it's what Samantha wants." he shrugged.

"Oh, Percy, she's going to manage your life for you." she sighed.

"Well, that's what girlfriends are for, right?" he shot back.

She laughed despite herself and hugged him around the waist, he put his arms around her in a quick hug back. Then his date appeared around the corner and he quickly released his best friend.

Annabeth felt anger and bitterness as he leapt to his feet at the sight of her. They might be best friends but when it came to romance, her and Samantha were enemies, and the saying, "All's Fair In Love And War" comes into play, and it wasn't just love, it was war too. Sam threw her a dirty look, implying that she saw the hug and she was _pissed._ You don't mess with Samantha when she's pissed, although Annabeth could match her perfectly when driven.

Samantha, as kinky as ever, decided to wear a black dress that began halfway up her boobs and ended at the top of her thighs. It showed enough skin leaving all but two inches to the imagination. Percy obviously liked that from the way he stared at her body, Annabeth crossed her arms over her chest.

Samantha was Annabeth's exact opposite, and it was the literal truth. Annabeth had dignity, Samantha threw herself at guys and wore hoe clothes. Annabeth had dirty blonde hair with grey eyes, Samantha had black hair and brown eyes. Annabeth had a fairly nice and shapely body, Samantha was known for her curves. It wasn't fair, you could take away Samantha's curves and the standings still wouldn't be equal.

Annabeth didn't mind those differences much but there was one thing that Annabeth wanted the most that Samantha had, and she didn't. That something was none other than Percy Jackson.

The doorbell rang again and Annabeth jumped to her feet for the second time that night. Percy watched her cross the room, he was confused as to what was going on. When she came back, she had Victor Stanely with her, also dressed in a tux similar to Percy's.

Victor smiled at him but Percy saw right through it, there was only one thing Victor Stanely, senior and captain of the football team wanted. And he wanted it from Annabeth. His eyes travelled to Samantha and he undressed her with his eyes, all guys were good at that. Especially, Victor.

"What's he doing here?" Percy all but growled.

Annabeth shot him a look and said, "My date, Seaweed Brain. Do you think I got all dressed up like a discontinued Barbie doll for nothing? Seriously, use that kelp head of yours."

He knew it was playful banter but the others failed to notice this. Samantha raised her eyebrows and glared harshly at Annabeth, they had a silent showdown with their eyes. "Okay, then. Are we going to the dance or not?" Percy asked.

They both relaxed and noded, Samantha grabbed Percy's hand and pulled him out the door.

***

The dance was awkward for Victor, Annabeth only wanted to either talk to Percy, or about him. He was getting sick of it very much and tried progressing their night. He slid his hands up and down the sides of her body, higher and higher until she got uncomfortable.

"Umm, how about we go get something to drink," she said quickly as he began sliding his hands on the inside of the fabric.

In her haste to get away, she ran right into Samantha, who grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the girls bathroom. Once inside, Samantha leaned her back on the door, crossed her arms over her chest, and glared at one of her very best friends. Annabeth decided to play it dumb, though she didn't know how, exactly, that worked, for Annabeth was _far from_ dumb.

"Anna, you know I love you, but I know you're trying to steal Percy from me." she accused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she answered stiffly.

Sam laughed without humor then focused on Annabeth, eyes clearly showing her anger. "You love him, don't you?" she asked. She moved from the door and circled around her, Annabeth got nervous. "Don't think I don't know. You're not very good at hiding your emotions. Right now, you're scared."

Annabeth swallowed hard. "I don't love him, he's one of my best friends."

"I think I'm gonna share this little bit of information with him, is that alright with you?"

Annabeth didn't say a word, she just walked out, pushing past everybody, even Percy himself. "Annabeth, wait!" he called.

She didn't listen, she ran out the door, and by doing that, she made the biggest mistake of her life because the second she was out of school range, she was grabbed from behind.

**This happened in real life exactly as it was told except for the being grabbed part and it was a different guy from the kid who I went to kindergarden with. Things spice up next chapter. I might go back in time to show you how Percy and Samantha got together in the first place. Okay, so review and I'll update soon.**


	4. Searching For Her

**You're gonna hate me by the end of this chapter but read the bottom, please. You'll better understand.**

**Searching For You**

Percy was awaiting his girlfriend's return, her and Annabeth had disappeared to the bathroom and he knew how girls could be. Annabeth came out a minute later, she shoved past everybody, looking like she was on the verge of a breakdown. Annabeth ran past him, not even seeming to register what she was doing.

"Annabeth," he called after her.

He tried grabbing onto her arm but she pulled away quickly, it wasn't until she was out the door that he noticed he held a bracelete in his hand. But this wasn't just any bracelete, it was the one that Percy himself had made her almost 5 years prior.

_*Flashback*_

_"Come on, Seaweed Brain, it'll be fun." Annabeth urged._

_"Fine," Percy finally submitted._

_She had been trying to convince him for a while to make braceletes for each other. Annabeth smiled, gave him a quick hug, and rushed out of the room in search of supplies. When she came back, she was holding everything they could possibly need. Percy laughed when she tripped and fell but it was short lived because it was him that she had fallen on._

_"Nice catch, Kelp Head." she said breathlessly._

_"Please remove your elbow," he groaned._

_Annabeth blushed and quickly got off of him, she got all the supplies ready to hide her embarassment. _

_In no time the two had their finished pieces of artwork, which they exchanged. Percy received one that said, Yours Now And 4Ever, Annabeth._

_When Annabeth looked at hers, tears came to her eyes. It said, With Love, Seaweed Brain._

_*Flashback*_

It had been approxiamtely two minutes Percy had been staring at the closed door before he bolted for it. "What are you doing?" Samantha demanded, voice bitchy as ever.

"Annabeth, she left, she's out there all alone." he explained.

Without saying another word, or allowing his girlfriend to, he ran out the door. He screamed her name over and over again, she couldn't have made it that far. He tripped over something and looked down to inspect it, his eyes went wide as he realized what it was: Annabeth's shoe, and beside it was a thin pool of blood. He choked up as he called for her, tears started running down his face as he had some idea to his best friends fate.

***

Percy sat at Samantha's house, taking a short break. He had called her name for two hours and called the police, nobody's seen her. Sam sat down next to him, her eyes also red and puffy, she would never wish anything bad upon her friend, she had just simply wanted her to stay away from her boyfriend. She couldn't help but feel like it was her fault.

Sam wrapped her arms around Percy and they held onto each other for awhile, waiting. After 10 solid minutes of this, Percy couldn't take it any longer. "I have to find her." he said with determination.

"It's dangerous out there, you can't go." Sam said, latching onto his arm.

He shook her off. "I _have_ to."

Samantha couldn't argue, he was already gone. "Stay safe." she whispered.

Percy bolted the second he got outside, he decided to search by his and Annabeth's houses. He squinted in the moonlight, waiting, watching. Then he spotted a figure, it was on the ground next to his window. He ran for it and felt his heart soar then plummet as he discovered it was her.

She looked up at him weakly, make up ran down her cheeks from crying and her dress was different looking then before, it had rips all over it and had obviously been thrown on hastily. He dropped to his knees beside her and hugged her tight, she accepted the hug but yelped in pain from the force. He made his grip gentler, and picked her up, finding strength from her pain.

He carried her inside and saw that she looked much worse, she had blood smeared across her and she had bruises forming on her cheeks and arms. She shook heavily and clutched onto him like he was the only thing keeping her from going over the edge. He lay her in his bed and called the police, informing them of their current position.

He walked back to his room to find Annabeth changed into his clothes, he was thankful for that, she had also removed the make up. She was sitting down in the corner, making herself as small as possible, tears silently slid down her face. He set a glass of water next to her and retreated a small distance, she obviously wasn't ready to talk about it.

She stared at the glass for a second before picking it up, it trembled dangerously in her hand. She sloshed water all over herself before giving up and setting it back down. Percy walked over to her cautiously and pressed the glass to her lips, she glanced up at him then back down. She drank from it slowly, he could hear how painful it was for her. When she was done, he helped her up, still saying nothing, and carried her back to his bed.

He walked back to his kitchen and grabbed the phone, he called up Samantha and told her what happened. After that he walked back into his room and layed next to Annabeth. She hugged herself in a tight ball and Percy laid on his side, and watched her. She rolled a bit and gasped, clutching her stomach.

"What hurts?" he asked softly.

Despite his gentle concern, she still flinched and began to tremble some more. Finally a hoarse whisper stirred the air, "Everything."

She passed out right after that and went to sleep, he followed her lead once he was certain she'd be, well, not good, but alright, because it was apparent that 'good' wouldn't be associated with her for quite some while.

***

Sally and Paul Jackson rushed into their house after hearing the good news; Annabeth had been found. They were baffled at the silence, they would think that their would be some kind of celebration. They cautiously peeked into their only sons room and found him and Annabeth sleeping together on his bed.

Sally saw Annabeth's dress and picked it up, she examined it closely and gasped in understanding. All the rips, dirt stains, sweat stench, and most importantly, the blood stains. Annabeth had been raped.

**Now I know a lot of you are going to stop reading this b/c you don't want to believe this actually happens, but it does. And it's horrible. Things are going to change, especially Annabeth, and she sure as hell isn't going to take Samantha's shit anymore and she's going to fight with all she's got for Percy. Oh, and Annabeth does NOT get pregnant. So, please review and I can already feel the heat from the flames I'm about to get. REVIEW. Mel out.**


	5. They All Change It's Inevitable

**Read bottom. Important. And review of course.**

**They All Change; It's Inevitable**

First Day Of Ignorance: Not Good

Second Day Of Ignorance: Bad

Third Day Of Ignorance: Difficult

Fourth Day Of Ignorance: Horrible

Fifth Day Of Ignorance: Dreadfull

Sixth Day Of Ignorance: Worried Beyond Doubt

Seventh Day Of Ignorance: Loss Of Mind

These were the emotions Percy felt for every day Annabeth wouldn't come to school or even talk to him. He hadn't seen her for a whole week and he was slowly going crazy, something about her kept him under control and without her... Well, nothing good could possibly come of it.

Even Samantha couldn't get her to talk, the whole school knew what had happened and people were talking. Percy had already gotten 3 Saturday detentions and a 2 day suspension. He did not handle the rumors well, he had done things he was most definitely not proud of, but he couldn't bring himself to regret it. He had realized that Annabeth was his anchor, the only thing keeping his sanity in check.

Friday, exactly one week after the incident, he decided he had had enough, he needed her back. Whatever it took. So he decided to set a ladder on the side of her house and climb up while Samantha held it. Samantha herself was not doing much better than him, she had really changed, she felt it was her fault, but she wouldn't tell him why.

But back to the issue at hand, he climbed up the ladder to the roof then helped his girlfriend up. Under normal circumstances, Sam would never do anything of the sort, but Annabeth was her best friend and apparently worth it. Percy walked to the opposite edge and layed down flat on his stomach, Sam held his legs down as he peeked over the edge. Annabeth's room was on the top floor of the house and was not easy to get to.

Her window was open and he could hear crying coming from the inside, he pushed himself back up right and ran a hand though his hair. "She's crying," he said. "I wish we didn't have to do this. Maybe we should just wait..."

Samantha slapped him hard across the face. "We're getting her back, this needs to be done." she said. He wasn't angry in the slightest that she had smacked him, he had definitely needed it. She grabbed his face and gave him a hot kiss for luck, he broke it off before it could get to heated.

He ducked back over the ledge, then very carefully fell inside of it, Annabeth screamed when he came into view and threw a glass at him. It hit him in the stomach and he doubled over in pain, tears sprang to his eyes and he had trouble seeing. When he got over it, he looked up at his brilliant blonde haired friend. She looked a total mess, messed up hair, red eyes, only wearing an orange tanktop and some white sweatpants. Percy thought she looked amazing, even in this state.

"What-what are you doing here?" she stuttered.

He winced at the sound of her voice, it was hoarse and pain filled, she stared at him with wide eyes. "One second, please, Samantha is going to start hyperventilating if we leave her up there for much longer." he told her.

He leaned halfway out the window and Annabeth almost had a heart attack, a minute later, Samantha was in the room too, breathing heavy. "Next time," she said, taking another deep breath. "I'm breaking down your front door instead."

Annabeth felt her blood boil at the sight of her former best girl friend, she was the reason she had been raped, it was her fault. But even as she thought it, she didn't believe it, she was also impressed with both of them. They both looked...strange, like they had lost a lot of sleep, Sam wasn't even wearing make up.

Annabeth couldn't help herself, she flung her arms around her friends and just breathed in their almost matching scents. "I'm so sorry, Annabeth." Sam whispered, Annabeth was surprised she used her whole name. "It was all my fault, I should never have said those things."

Annabeth released Percy and hugged her miserable looking friend tight, they remained that way for over a minute. That was the first time they actually hugged, well, really hugged, as in longer then 10 seconds. "It's okay, Sam." she lied. "You aren't to blame at all, and Percy, you tried to stop me. I'm so stupid."

"No, you're not. And, uh, I have something for you." Percy said.

He took something from his wrist and handed it to her, tears starting falling down her face freely, she though she had lost it. It was her bracelete from when she was ten years old, Seaweed Brain had given it to her over 5 years ago. She had been devastated when she found it missing, it was her most prized posession.

"Oh, my god. I love you, Percy! I thought it was gone forever." she squealed.

Sam shifted uncomfortably, she wasn't mad, how could she? She just wasn't exactly thrilled about Annabeth's reference. She hugged Percy tight and kissed his neck once quickly, making certain that Sam didn't see. Percy was surprised to say the least but didn't show any emotion toward it, hoping that Annabeth hadn't meant to do that.

Samantha studied Annabeth more closely then she had when she first fell into her window. "Anna." She winced at Sam's abbreviation. "Annabeth, sorry, have you lost weight?"

She turned away and tried to hide her body as much as she could, hoping Sam wouldn't be so observant. "No," she lied. Neither of her friends believed her.

Sam caught a glimpse of red and lunged for Annabeth who just managed to get out of the way. "Percy, get her!" she screamed.

Percy knew something was wrong and did as his girlfriend said but Annabeth was slippery. She kept managing to slip out of the way, finally running out of her door. She didn't get far, her loss of weight was affecting her greatly and she ran out of breath quickly. Samantha was the one who had caught her, for a cheerleading drama queen, she was unnaturally strong.

Sam planted her knees on either side of Annabeth's hips, she grabbed her arms and flipped them over, exposing them. The skin was red and raw, there were thin lines going across her wrists.

"What did you do?!" Sam screamed at her.

"Got off me, bitch!" Annabeth yelled right back.

Sam went slack on top of her best friend. "Why would you do that?" she asked softly.

Annabeth too went limp. "You don't know what it's like, Sam. You feel worthless and violated...how could someone do that? I'm-I'm just a kid, it's just not fair!" she said weakly.

Samantha got off of Annabeth and pulled her best friend in yet another rib crushing hug. Percy stood off to the side, seething with anger but doing his best to keep it in check. He knew they needed this, they had been very tense around each other lately.

"Come to school on Monday, Annabeth." Percy said, finally joining in on their hug.

"Okay, Perce." she said.

"And no more of this," he said, picking up and displaying her mangeled arm.

She closed her eyes and noded. "Um, Percy, I need to talk to Samantha alone. Can you, you know, leave?"

Her words pained Percy but he only noded. "If that's what you want."

"It is."

"Okay." He walked to the front door, turning back toward the girls one last time. Annabeth stared him down, her strength worming its way back into her. "I love you guys, no arguing." he said before turning toward the door and walking out.

Annabeth and Samantha talked for a few hours after that, Percy calling them every hour on the hour to check on them. It was cute at first but quickly got annoying.

As Sam was about to leave, she turned to Annabeth in the doorframe, half in, half out.

"You really do love him," she said.

Annabeth looked away, knowing full well that she was right, they both knew it. "Why are you trying to hurt me?" she asked. "You know, you've always known. How could you do something like that to me? You're one of my best friends. You knew I loved him before you two even got together."

Sam averted her gaze and was quiet for a minute, then she looked into Annabeth's eyes. "I love him, too."

With that being said, Sam gave Annabeth one last hug and a kiss on the cheek. She walked over to Percy's yard and jumped in her car which was parked in his driveway. She took off before Annabeth could notice the tears slowly slipping down her cheeks, unwelcome traitor tears they were.

This will certaintly not end well.

**I hope I surprised you all, Sam isn't a bad person, she just doesn't know how to act around her true friends. When I think of Samantha, I picture Megan Fox, that's how good looking she's supposed to be in this story. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it and don't flame me too harshly because of the whole cutting issue. Annabeth's about to go through a new image faze: the tease. Well, review and I'll update soon. Later. Mel out.**


	6. The Tease Phase

**Read bottom and review of course :D**

**The Tease Phase**

Monday rolls around. Percy can't wait to see Annabeth, she wouldn't let him come over but they talked on the phone a lot. Percy noticed something different about Annabeth's voice; it was husky, like it is when she just gets out of the shower. Percy knows very well how it is when Annabeth gets out of the shower, it doesn't always end well, but that's another tale for another time.

Percy pulls out of his driveway and waits on the street for Annabeth to come out. When she does, his jaw drops. She had changed over the couple long days they had been apart, but her whole image is different. Annabeth's faces is caked in make up and glitter, making her eyes stand out even more, and her hair's straight for a change. She's wearing a tight white shirt, so that Percy sees the light pink lacy bra though it, it is rather skimpy, and a skirt. It's not as bad as what Samantha normally wears but it's definitely teasing enough, especially since the shirt exposed a good portion of her even flatter then before belly.

Her nails are painted a really hot pink and she wears killer high heels that could double as a weapon. She turns her head slightly as she enters the car and you see a brand new pink stud in her nose about the size of a pin head. **(I've been obsessed with nose piercings ever since I got one, that's what mine looks like)**

She smiles and her eyes are clouded over, when she talks her voice is even huskier than it was over the phone. "Hey, Percy." she says.

Percy swallows and stutters out, voice cracking several times, "Hey, Annabeth. Er, what's up with the new look?"

She turns in her seat so that her back is to the door and she can watch him. "Do you like it?" she asks.

"Um, well, it's kind of, well, hot." he mumbles.

"Aww, thanks, Seaweed Brain."

Percy tilts his head to the side so he can watch her and the road at almost the same time. His mouth waters slightly as he looks from her stomach, up and finally settling on her glossed and sparkly lips. "So, um, how you doing about the incident?"

She flinches but recovers quickly. "Fine."

"I haven't said anything so far but you know you're going to have to tell me someday, Annabeth. Do you know who raped you?"

She flinches even worse at the word "rape" and averts her gaze to your hands that clutch tightly at the steering wheel. "I...I don't know." He can tell she's lying but he can also see she wasn't ready to talk about it quite yet. "Pull over here," she says.

They're at a side road, a shortcut to the school most students take. Percy is curious as to what she wants with that but doesn't ask questions, only does as she says. He turns to her and jumps when he sees how close she is. She's literally 3 inches from him, leaning over the center consol.

"Er, what did you want?" he asks nervously.

"You," she whispers.

She leans up and presses her lips to his, gently at first then slowly getting rougher. He didn't realize he is kissing her back until his tongue enters her mouth and he's pulling her as close to him as he can. Annabeth moves to straddle his waist and he notices the windows are all fogged up. This is when he really realizes what's going on and pushes her away.

She presses her glossy lips together and crosses her arms over her chest. Annabeth never did take rejection well, no matter the form.

"What did you just do? What did I just do?" he asks.

"It's called kissing, stupid. You seemed to know what you were doing," she huffs, blowing a strand of hair from her face.

He looks out his window and subconsciously makes a smiley face in the foggy windows; he scratches the back of his head. "How did that happen?" he asks, more to himself then her.

"Like this," she says, pulling him into another kiss. "We can skip school and stay here if you like," she suggests.

Before he can even have the chance to answer, somebody knocks on the window. They both jump and pull apart quickly. Percy looks out the window and his eyes widen at what he sees.

**I'm cruel. Told you she was going through some changes, and who's at the window? Well, you'll see. Gots to keep the drama up. Well, review, and check out the poll. Later. Mel out.**


	7. The Shower

**Read bottom, and REVIEW.**

**The Shower**

14 year old Percy Jackson was heading next door to Annabeth Chase's house, his best friend. He knocked on the door, nobody answered. It wasn't all that surprising saying as her dad always stayed at hotels for business and, well, hooking up. In other words, he was rarely around.

He shrugged and took a ring of keys from his back pocket, there was an assortment of them, all different then the next. The first one he saw was all black, it opened up Nico's house. The next one was an elaborate pink color, to his girlfriend Samantha's house. The one after that was a green color to his own house, and then he came to a simple gray one with the words Wise Girl on it. That was the one he had been looking for.

He put the key in the lock and twisted, he walked right in the door, locking it again behind him. He figured no one was home so he decided to raid the pantry, pulling out a bag of barbeque chips and a Dr. Pepper. He ran up the stairs to Annabeth's room and plopped down on her bed, excited to have her place to himself, he never got that when he was at his own house. Annabeth's was like a second home to him, he slept over often, not in the same bed of course **(in real life, we did sleep in the same bed, but Percy's to goody goody to do tht)**.

Her dad never protested, he'd have to be around to be able to. He wouldn't care anyway, as far as he knew, his daughter could be having sex every night. He never gave a damn but he did give Percy a detailed speech about what pleases woman the most and the best positions. Annabeth was helpless against her father and her face was beet red, she wouldn't look him in the eye for a week afterward. Percy didn't pretend to listen, he was very intrigued by the way sex worked and how it felt, by the end of the conversation he was eager to get some.

As Percy munched away at the chips he discovered something beneath the pillow. A book. He took one glance at it, discovered he couldn't find the title, and threw it to the other side of the bed by his feet. _Who wants to read a book like that? It's probably really hard, that's why I can't find the cover, Percy thought._

Percy saw Annabeth's iPod sitting on her little nightstand, he put in the ear buds and started listening to it. Because of that, he couldn't hear Annabeth's soft footsteps padding toward her room.

Annabeth walked into it sporting only a towel and damp hair, she was oblivious to the fact that her best friend, who was a guy, was in the room with her. She took the towel off and threw it behind her, not glancing back. She put on some clothes and glanced in the mirror to find Percy Jackson gawking at her in her very own bed.

Not only was he in her bed, he was also eating her food and listening to her iPod and was staring at her previously naked body. She screamed and began throwing stuff at him, then she noticed something that agravated her even more.

Her diary was sitting next to his feet, moved from its previous place beneath her pillows. She was so angry in fact, that she launched herself at the poor boy and fell on his lap, straddling it, and began hitting him. "I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE HOME!" he yelled.

"I SAW YOU STARING AT ME!" she screamed. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING?"

He just sat there, trying not to make things worse. "I was in shock."

Her anger didn't go away at his soft voice. Nobody was allowed to see her naked body, not even her parents, and especially not _him._

Before he knew it, Percy was being violently shoved out of her house. He stared at the closed door, still confused. Then it opened and she yanked the iPod from his hands and slipped the keyring from his back pocket. When the door opened again, there wasn't a gray ring on there anymore.

He sighed and walked to his house, not realizing until he was trying to open the door that there wasn't a green key either. He looked up at her window and she was smirking down at him, dangling the key with her fingers. He stuck his tongue at her and yanked his shirt up for three seconds **(He's signaling to her to pull her shirt up so he can see her boobs again)**. Her eyes widened and she held her hands to her boobs, she gave him the finger and ripped the curtains back in place in front of her window.

His laughter was short lived when he discovered he was still locked out of his house, and would be for many hours to come. _No matter, _he thought. _I'll just go to Samantha's house._

He glanced at Annabeth's house one last time before begining his journey to his girlfriends. He wished that it was Annabeth's house he was going to instead, but he would probably never get the key back.

**I decided to take a break with the whole caught in the car scene, I figured it would build the suspension. Yeah, good times. Hope you hate me for it. Wink. Okay, well review and you'll get the car scene shortly. I'm expecting 30 reviews, don't let me down. It will be your loss to have to wait for the next chapter. Later. Mel out. :D**


	8. Sort Of Pulled Over

**Read bottom. Review**

**Pulled over**

"Open up!" a booming male voice called from the outside of the door.

Annabeth was scared shitless, she couldn't handle a voice like that, so much like _his._ Percy tried coaxing her into her own seat but she wouldn't move, she couldn't. She squeezed her eyes shut and held him in a mechanical grip, her shaking got so bad that Percy was shaking too from her vibrations. "Hey, Annabeth, it's ok. Shhh, don't cry." he whispered soothingly.

She touched her fingertips to her cheeks and realized that she was, in fact, crying. "Open up!" the voice said again, this time with an edge.

Percy relunctantly opened the door to his car and had to stiffle a groan when he saw a blue uniform with yellow badges on it. The body that was in the unifrom was a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair and frown lines. He would most likely be the bad cop in the "good cop-bad cop" scenario. "There a problem officer?" Percy asked.

"I noticed that your car was stopped for a length of time. I thought I'd check it out." his gruff voice said.

"Well, my friend is in a very unstable state." he said.

The cop raised an eyebrow at him, he looked too and realized they weren't in a very PG rated position. Annabeth breathed heavy, chest heaving, on the verge of hyperventilation. "Are you okay, ma'am?" cop guy asked.

She didn't answer, she didn't hear him, her eyes were solely focused on Percy who was studying her carefully. She glanced at herself to make sure she was ok looking, she was. "Annabeth," Percy said.

"Yeah?" she asked. She almost smiled about her voice, she had perfected it over the weekend to make her always sound sexy.

"You okay?"

"Oh, I will be."

Percy glanced at the cop, who was looking very pissed, he probably was sick of love struck teenagers. "Get to school." he said.

Percy noded vigorously and the cop returned to his car. He turned to Annabeth, who was still staring at him, and moved to push her back in her seat, but failed miserably when his hand touched her stomach.

She stilled as his hand rested on her flat belly, she had waited so long for this moment, where their eyes meet and he realized they were meant to be. He didn't look at her eyes though, he stared at her stomach, then moved his hand away carefully.

Her anger flared and she glared at him before slapping him across the face. She moved out of his lap and into her seat, she stared out the window and felt the pressure build in her nose, signaling that she was going to start crying again. She put her hand to the side of her face to hide the fact that she was so hurt.

Percy sat there in confusion, wondering why his best friend would feel so injured. His cheek stung but he put his car in drive and continued on the way to school. He glanced to his right and saw that Annabeth was crying and trying to hide it. He slid his hand over the center counsel, keeping his eyes locked on the road, and poked her in the side. He winced as he felt how much weight she had lost, Annabeth had been skinny to begin with, now she was almost anorexic skinny.

She slapped his hand away and crossed her arms across her chest and pressed her lips together in an angry line. He poked her again, getting the same result. He kept doing it until she did it back, by doing that, he knew she would be okay. He grinned a bit as he pulled into the school parking lot.

After he parked, he spotted Samantha and was about to make his way toward her but then he saw Annabeth. He glanced between them, trying to decide who to go to. He could go to Samantha and probably get another hot make out session, or he could stay with Annabeth and help her get through her sadness. Why can't I just hang out with both, he thought. But he knew the answer. And now he had to make a choice.

**I have no idea what to do next so I think next chapter is going to be about how Percy and Samantha had gotten together in the first place. ****Give me ideas and of course review****. Oh, and thanks to my beta, Minesweeper62, and to my reviewers. Later. Mel out.**


	9. Author's Note IMPORTANT

I regret to inform you all that I am taking a break from fanfiction. Actually, I'm not sure at all if it's only temporary. Who knows. But yeah, with that being said, good bye. Don't be too angry. Sorry. Bye.


	10. Author's Note IM BACK

I've decided I'm done with my temporary break. Congratulations. But my chapters will probably be dark and maybe creepy and stuff. Better then nothing. If anyone has any ideas, give them to me. And if you gave me some for the last chapter, I forgot them so you should resend them. Sorry. At least I'm being truthful. Well have a _great _summer and review well. And check out ALL my stories. If you like this one then you'll like the next. Look at my new misc. story too. I'm currently working on that one and updates are more frequent with it. So ya, get right on that. Oh, and if I stay off of fanfiction for a month without updating at all then I'm dead so feel free to continue the stories if you like. Thank you. ~ Melanie


	11. Tampons

**Review, Read Bottom**

**Tampons**

Percy, Annabeth, and Samantha were not looking at each other. Oh no. Each one of them refused to be the first to cave.

"I'm not doing it!" said Samantha in her smooth voice.

"Neither am I!" Annabeth agreed in her almost annoyingly demanding voice.

"I'm a guy! I am So not doing it" Percy shouted at them.

"So? The only reason you won't get us our tampons is because you're a guy? Suck it up! Clarrise is in there! If she sees me she's going to break my face!" Samantha cryed.

Percy sighed, knowing she was right. Annabeth and Samantha always had their period at the same time. Which worked out well for them. But it was terrible for Percy because the most brutal girl in the world, Clarrise la Rue, was in the store that sold the tampons and she did Not like the girls beside him.

"Fine. But you two So owe me for this." Percy huffed.

He got to his feet slowly and walked into the little store.

Ana and Sam both looked at each other with huge smirks on their faces, they both couldn't believe that Percy was getting them tampons.

"I'm gunna ask him out." Sam said abruptly and matter of factly.

Annabeth blinked a couple times in confusion before saying, "Who?'

Sam stopped fixing her hair and moved her eyes from her pocket mirror to Annabeth with a look that said "are you really asking me that question".

"Percy! Duh!"

Before Annabeth had time to answer, her phone went off. She looked down and saw that it was a text from Percy. She scrunched her eyebrows together and showed it to Sam, who shrugged and returned her attention back to her already perfect hair.

"What kind of tampons do you want?" she muttered to herself, reading the text aloud.

"Tampax pearl." Sam said without skipping a beat.

Annabeth typed it in her phone and sent the text and returned to gawking at Samantha.

Sam looked up from her mirror having felt stormy gray eyes staring at her. "Yes?"

"You're gunna ask Percy out?"

"Mhmm. He's yummy. Why not? He's avalible, isn't he?"

Annabeth knew she was being mocked. Yes, she had been meaning to ask Percy out but had chickened out several times. "Yeah, he's avalible." she said quietly.

"Perfect!"

"Yeah.."

"Unless You want him?"

Annabeth didn't have to look up to know her best girl friend was smirking at her.

"Nope. He's all yours."

"Hmm okay."

A few moments later, Percy walked out of the store with a tampon in each nostril, ear, and a bunch buried in his hair. The girls couldn't stop laughing as he threw a couple boxes of the tampons at them.

"What-ha!-happened-haha!- to you-bahahaha!" Annabeth said between laughs.

"Yeah, apparently Clarisse doesn't like me either."

Samantha pulled him closer to her and the girls both worked on getting all the tampons out of his hair. When they were finished, Sam gave Ana one more look then proceeded to ask Percy out. And to Annabeth's not so astonishment, he said yes. And broke her heart in doing so.

**Sorry it wasn't longer and stuff guys. I got bored. Any way, gimme some ideas and maybe I'll use them. Oh and I'd love to get reviews. If you guys do then you'll get another chapter up asap. And check out my new poll. Thanks! ~ Mel**


End file.
